wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Sera, Junkie Angel
Sera, Junkie Angel (Ruby Lavin), age 15 Being an angel isn’t easy. Being the first angel born since the dawn of time is damn near impossible. …without drugs, anyway. Once, the angels were perfect immortal beings, the offspring of the Gods. Then the Emperor smashed down the gates of Heaven. The angels fought, of course—and lost. The Emperor forced them to cut off their wings and halos, which forcibly turned them mortal. And, like mortals tend to do, eventually they had children. It took a while, due to them having trouble adjusting to mortal life, but the end product was you. You are the firstborn angel in… well, ever. To your parents’ horror, you were born without wings or a halo. Fully mortal from birth. There’s a slight sheen to your skin, maybe, when the sun hits you in the right way, but… When you were five, your parents, Zariah (Will Duffield) and Semilla (Chiara Harrison-Lambe), separated. Zariah is now mostly a layabout drunk, so you live with Semilla. She takes care of you, but for the most part is a cold and distant mother. You’ve been working in the Factory for the last three years, since you were twelve, and of course hate it there. You can’t get out of the town, so you’ve turned to the one way you can escape: drugs. You’re an intense Sight junkie, taking as many as two or three hits a day. (Which is horrific!) You were introduced to it by your boyfriend, Tate Smith (David Gottsegen). At first you would go out into the woods and drink together, going so far as to start having shared visions, but two months ago he quit drinking it. When the angels cut their wings off, they lost all of their magic. You still have the residual bits of magic left in your blood, though, so your body is slightly better-equipped to handle the Sight potions. You’ve been on it consistently for the last six months or so, and have been living it up. You love the power rush, the thrill, the intensity of it. It’s amazing, and makes you feel maybe just a little bit like a real angel inside. Maybe. Lately you’ve been taking more and more of it, and it is starting to wear on you physically. Your hands are a little shaky, and your thoughts are often clouded. To afford it, you’ve been stealing more, too, and having Marissa pickpocket things on your behalf. Your best friend is a girl named Marissa Smith (Makaela Stevens), whom you have known since you were both tiny. Tate is Marissa’s older brother. The two of you have been together for about a year, which has been good for both of you. Mostly, anyway. He’s a good boyfriend, quite devoted, but… well, not that you’ve got any basis of comparison, but you’re not completely satisfied. Maybe it’s just the Sight talking, but you don’t particularly see a future with him, not in the long term. He’s good for now, but… eh. You’ll see. You do care about him quite a bit, though. Together, the three of you have recently been trying to join the Guild of Silence. You’re pretty sure they don’t take you seriously, and gave you an entrance challenge as a joke. Given what the challenge is… But you’ve decided to do it anyway. The three of you don’t really have any shot of getting out this hell-hole any other way, so you’re going for it. What’s life without a little fun, anyway? So you three… are going to try to steal the Factory payroll, tonight. Good luck. You’re going to need it. Category:Characters Category:Factory Town